


Love is a Laserquest

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Louis jest nastolatkiem, który nielegalnie wchodzi do klubów dla dorosłych, żeby poznawać 'ciekawych' mężczyzn. Wszystko zmieni się, gdy pozna sporo od siebie starszego Harry'ego.





	

Wieczór był wyjątkowo ładny. Bezchmurne niebo ukazywało, wiele, jak na centrum miasta, gwiazd, które delikatnie oświetlały twarze ludzi. Coś jednak było nieprzyjemnego w tym dziwnym, lekko chłodnawym wietrze, powodował, że jak najszybciej chciało się wejść do jakiegoś budynku.  
Louis Tomlinson spojrzał się z uśmiechem na dziewczynę, siedzącą przy nim, która właśnie zamówiła dla nich dwie Tequilę Sunrise. Miała na sobie luźną, czarną bluzkę i obcisłą bordową spódniczkę, która idealnie eksponowała jej ładny tyłek, który jednak nie mógł się równać tyłkowi Louisa. Ile to on się od niej nie nasłuchał, jak dużo ćwiczy!  
— Nie wierzę, że kolejny raz to zrobiliśmy — mruknął, gdy przystojny barman postawił przed nimi dwie szklanki wypełnione różowo- pomarańczowym płynem. — W zeszłym tygodniu mówiłaś, że to ostatni raz i pójdziemy do normalnego miejsca.  
— Och Louis, nie mów, że ci się nie podoba — podała mu rurkę i poprawiła swoje, długie, lekko falowane blond włosy.  
— Dla mnie to lepiej, ale martwię się o ciebie — wymieszał swojego drinka, powodując, że kolor stał się bardziej jednolity. — Co się stało z moją Rocky, która chodziła ze mną do klubów wyrywać facetów?  
— Nie mam na to ostatnio ochoty — mruknęła cicho, upijając łyk napoju.  
— Po prostu mieliśmy umowę, że raz idziemy do zwykłego klubu, a potem do tego dla gejów — odparł, po czym zatrzymał swój wzrok, w poszukiwaniu kogoś interesującego. — Mam wyrzuty sumienia.  
— Dlatego, że weszliśmy tutaj nielegalnie? — spytała, a on parsknął śmiechem, zaprzeczając ruchem głowy.  
— Zawsze to robimy.  
Louis i Raquelle mieli siedemnaście lat. Właściwie, to chłopak jeszcze ich nie skończył, urodziny miał dopiero w grudniu. Rocky jednak zawsze znajdywała sposób, żeby odstać się do klubów dla dorosłych i bez problemu kupować drinki. Często dawali łapówki ochroniarzom, czasami wystarczyło, że dziewczyna podawała im swój (oczywiście fałszywy) numer, licząc, że się nie nabiorą. W niektórych miejscach ochroniarze wpuszczali ich od razu, nie pytając nawet o wiek i takim właśnie miejscem był klub, w którym właśnie przebywali.  
Louis przyjaźnił się z Raquelle odkąd pamiętał. Ich ojcowie są wspólnikami, więc od zawsze się znali, chodzili razem do przedszkola i szkół. Nawet mieli te same opiekunki, ponieważ nie mogli bez siebie zbyt długo wytrzymać. Rocky jako pierwsza dowiedziała się, że jest gejem; właściwie wyciągnęła to z niego siłą i gdyby nie ona, Louis pewnie do teraz bałby się powiedzieć komukolwiek.  
Raquelle była specyficzną osobą, miała ogromny urok osobisty, dzięki temu wszyscy ją lubili i słuchali jej poleceń. Tak, była wielką manipulantką i zawsze dostawała to czego chciała. Niezależnie czy chodziło o rzeczy materialne czy ludzi. Potrafiła poderwać każdego, niezależnie od płci i preferencji seksualnych. Wspólnie ustalili, że będą raz chodzili do normalnych klubów, raz do tych dla gejów. W tych drugich Raquelle mogła odpocząć od natrętnych kolesi i po prostu pomagać Louisowi. Jednak już trzeci piątek z rzędu spędzali tutaj i Rocky była tylko jego skrzydłowym. Zastanawiał się, jaki może być powód tej nagłej zmiany w jej zachowaniu.  
— Trzeci stolik na lewo, blondyn — powiedziała dziewczyna, wyrywając go z przemyśleń. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę, od razu zauważając o kogo jej chodziło. Pokręcił delikatnie głową.  
— Zbyt umięśniony, będzie się całą noc zastanawiał czy dobrze wygląda.  
— A tamten? — wskazała głową na wychodzącego z toalety mężczyznę o egzotycznej urodzie. — Nie za stary?  
— On ma z dwadzieścia pięć lat! — udawał oburzenie, wiedzą, że dziewczyna się z nim droczy. Dobrze znała jego słabość do starszych od siebie mężczyzn.  
— Taki sobie — wtrącił się Liam, barman, którego zdążyli już dobrze poznać. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, jednak Louis nie był nim specjalnie zainteresowany. Byli tylko dobrymi znajomymi.  
— Pojebało cię, jest fantastyczny.  
— Ale jest na dole — ściszył trochę głos, mówiąc to, a Rocky spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.  
— Wolę nie wiedzieć, skąd to wiesz. — pokręciła głową, pijąc drinka.  
Louis odprowadził go wzrokiem do stolika, przy którym siedział z kilkoma znajomymi. I wtedy zauważył jego. Miał na sobie koszulę we wzroki, rozpiętą do połowy, ukazując tatuaże na klatce piersiowej. Co chwilę poprawiał swoje długie, ciemne loki, a Louis pomyślał, że ma ochotę za nie pociągnąć. Był sporo starszy od niego, ale to jeszcze bardziej mu się podobało.  
— Wiedziałam. — wykrzyknęła radośnie dziewczyna. — Kupujesz mu od razu drinka, czy jeszcze chwilę pogapisz się na niego jak prawiczek?  
— Czekaj, a co jeśli nie jest gejem? — zatrzymał ją, gdy już zaczynała wołać barmana.  
— Skarbie, co w takim razie robi w klubie dla gejów?  
— To co ty?  
— No on raczej nie odpocznie od natrętnych facetów, wyglądając tak. — dziewczyna bezceremonialnie zlustrowała go wzrokiem, po czym zawołała barmana. — Liam, tamten koleś piję Manhattan?  
— Ten z lokami? — kiwnęła głową. — Tak, a co?  
— Podaj mu jeszcze jeden — uśmiechnęła się. — I powiedz, że to od tego uroczego mężczyzny przy barze.  
— Wciąż nie wiem, jakim cudem jesteś w stanie rozpoznać tyle rodzajów drinków — powiedział Louis, gdy barman przygotowywał napój dla jego potencjalnej zdobyczy.  
Obserwowali jak pracownik niesie mężczyźnie drinka i jak tamte dziwi się, spoglądając na Louisa, który delikatnie się uśmiecha. Uniósł swoją szklankę i na odległość wznieśli toast.  
— Nasza rybka złapała haczyk, teraz pozostało tylko czekać — oznajmiła zadowolona z siebie dziewczyna i już po chwili zobaczyli, jak mężczyzna podchodzi do baru.  
I, o mój boże, był wysoki. Louis raczej należał do niskich, mimo wmawiania wszystkim, że ma 1.75, bliżej było mu do wzrostu jego przyjaciółki. Jednak ten mężczyzna oprócz tego, że był wysoki, miał niesamowicie długie i zgrabne nogi, które podkreślały czarne, obcisłe spodnie.  
— Cześć, dzięki za drinka — jego głos był głęboki i lekko zachrypnięty, mówił powoli, a Louis wyobrażał sobie, jak cudownie musi brzmieć w łóżku. — Jestem Harry.  
— Czy poznałeś już Louisa? — spytała Raquelle, gdy jej przyjaciel przez dłuższy czas się nie odzywał. Miał ochotę jej równocześnie podziękować za uratowanie sytuacji i okrzyczeć za to, że użyła tak słabego tekstu. — Jestem Raquelle.  
— Skoro już się poznaliśmy, może dosiądziecie się do nas? — zaproponował.  
— Ja niestety muszę już iść, ale Louis chętnie z wami zostanie — był pewien, że wcale nie musi nigdzie iść, chcę po prostu zostawić ich bardziej sam na sam. — Lou, dasz sobie radę? Jakby co to dzwoń?  
— Miłego wieczoru — pożegnał się buziakiem w policzek. Wiedział, że Raquelle chodziło o to, że ma do niej przyjść nad ranem. Zawsze tak robili, żeby rodzice Harry'ego mogli go rano odebrać od niej. Louis zawsze wychodził od swoich „chłopaków na jedną noc" jeszcze zanim się obudzili.  
— Miło cię było poznać, Harry — wyszła z klubu, a Louis podążył za mężczyzną do ich stolika. Jego znajomy przedstawił mu się. Był bardzo sympatyczny i chłopak naprawdę spędził miły wieczór, pijąc kilka drinków.  
Po pewnym czasie, Zayn postanowił już iść i tak o to chłopak został sam na sam ze sporo starszym od siebie mężczyzną.  
Była już naprawdę późna godzina, a Louis nie wierzył w to co się działo. To było całkiem inne od co wcześniej robił. Czuł się z tym dziwnie, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że było nieprzyjemnie. Było po prostu inaczej, ale z jakoś powodu mu się to podobało. Harry był całkiem inny od mężczyzn, z którymi Louis wcześniej się spotykał. On naprawdę nigdy nie spodziewał się, że mógłby robić coś takiego ze starszym mężczyzną. Okej, nie powiedział Harry'emu, ile ma lat, pewnie myśli, ze jest pełnoletni, ale to szczegół.  
Louis spojrzał się na niego, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Nie wypił dzisiaj bardzo dużo, ale alkohol dodał mu trochę odwagi, dzięki czemu bez problemu mógł rozmawiać.  
— Jesteś pewien? — głos Harry'ego był lekko zachrypnięty, jednak działał na Louisa uspokajająco.  
— Harry pytasz się po raz kolejny — przewrócił oczami. — Tak, jestem. Czy mógłbyś już...? Proszę...  
— Nie musisz prosić — odpowiedział tylko i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. Louis obserwował, jak przepiękne dłonie mężczyzny znajdują się niesamowicie blisko jego kolan, po czym szybko je omijając, sięgają po swoją szklankę.  
— Zgadłeś — powiedział, gdy upił łyk. — Wolę Wish You Were Here od The Dark Side of the Moon. Teraz mi powiedz, jak to zrobiłeś.  
— Szczerze, strzeliłem. Po prostu domyśliłem się, że skoro pytasz o to, to wolisz coś mniej oczywistego.  
Tak, Louis naprawdę nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie rozmawiał o dyskografii Pink Floyd, z tak przystojnym mężczyzną jak Harry, zamiast po prostu dać mu się pieprzyć. Jednak to działo się naprawdę, dyskutowali o muzyce, książkach, filmach i to było tak bardzo inne, od tego, co się robi w takich miejscach.  
Harry poświęcał mu przez cały dużo uwagi. Chciał go jak najlepiej poznać, poznać jego ulubione rzeczy, dodatkowo opowiadał mu o sobie. I Louis naprawdę był nim zachwycony, bo jak się okazało, oprócz cudownego wyglądu, ma również wspaniałą osobowość.  
— O której zamykają klub? — spytał Harry, spoglądając na zegarek. Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył, że zostało tutaj zaledwie kilka osób, a barman powoli sprzątał stoliki. — Może powinniśmy już wyjść?  
Louis zrozumiał aluzję mężczyzny i razem wyszli z klubu. Na zewnątrz było dużo chłodniej niż wcześniej i Louis pożałował, że nie wziął czegoś cieplejszego. Harry szedł przy nim w swojej rozpiętej koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami i czuł, że robi mu się jeszcze zimniej.  
Podziękował w duchu za to, że na zewnątrz czekała taksówka. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Harry zadzwonił po nią wcześniej, czy to po prostu przypadek, ale wolał się na nad tym nie zastanawiać i tam wszedł.  
— Panowie, mogę tylko zapalić i zaraz pojedziemy? — upewnił się taksówkarz, a Harry kiwnął głową. Mężczyzna wyszedł z samochodu i odszedł od niego kilka metrów, zapalając papierosa.  
— Więc, gdzie mieszkasz, Louis? — spytał, a chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
— Um, do mnie nie możemy za bardzo pojechać, rodzice są w domu — wypalił, zanim porządnie się zastanowił. Przecież teraz Harry domyśli się, że jest nastolatkiem.  
— Skarbie, ile ty masz lat?  
— A ile chcesz, żebym miał? — Harry zaśmiał się na odpowiedź Louisa. Chłopak dotknął jego kolana i zaczął powoli jechać w górę. — Jestem legalny, jeśli o to ci chodzi.  
— Jestem sporo starszy, nie chcesz tego.  
— Masz zamiar decydować, o tym czego chcę, a czego nie? — prychnął. — Dzięki za zwodzenie mnie całą noc.  
— Louis, po prostu... — zaczął, ale w tej samej chwili taksówkarz wszedł do samochodu.  
— Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać. To gdzie jedziemy? — Harry kiwnął do Louisa, który niezadowolony podał adres Raquelle. — Okej.  
Czuł się okropnie. Przez swój wiek, albo raczej przez swoją głupotę, stracił okazję na przespanie się z Harrym. Naprawdę się na niego napalił i nie mógł się doczekać aż wyjdą z klubu. Louis był zdziwiony, że mężczyzna przejął się tym, ile ma lat. Przecież to nie była aż taka duża różnica wieku, nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło.  
Z drugiej strony, pomyślał, że może Harry nie był zainteresowany Louisem. To oczywiste, w ogóle mu się nie podobał, dlatego spędzili cały wieczór rozmawiając. Mógł jedynie zauważyć to wcześniej, to może znalazłby kogoś innego.  
Ale Louis nie chciał kogoś innego. Chciał Harry'ego, z tymi jego wielkimi dłońmi, długimi nogami, tatuażami i przepiękną twarzą. Nigdy wcześniej, nikt inny tak mu się nie podobał, a teraz mężczyzna go odrzucił. Louis czuł się jak gówno, chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu i płakać w łóżku.  
Przez całą drogę patrzył się przez okno, równocześnie czując na sobie wzrok Harry'ego. Nie miał jednak ochoty się odwracać i rozmawiać z nim, był zły, bo potraktował go jak dziecko.  
Zobaczył, że jest już w dzielnicy Raquelle, więc odpiął pasy i czekał aż znajdą się pod ich domem.  
— Jesteśmy na miejscu — Louis chciał wyciągnąć portfel, ale Harry go zatrzymał.  
— Dobranoc, Louis — uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie, ale chłopak pożegnał się tylko z kierowca i wyszedł z samochodu.  
Zobaczył, że taksówka jeszcze stała, Harry pewnie chciał zobaczyć, czy Louis trafi bezpiecznie do domu. Przecież jest małym dzieckiem i nie przejdzie kilku metrów, nie robiąc sobie krzywdy.  
Otworzył bramę, używając kodu, po czym cicho zapukał do drzwi. Spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciółka jeszcze nie śpi, tylko ogląda jakiś serial albo z kimś piszę. Ostatnio to były jej ulubione zajęcia. Otworzyła drzwi i ze zdziwieniem spojrzała się na Louisa:  
— Mam nadzieję, że powiesz mi, że Harry wstaję o piątej nad ranem, a ty chciałeś wyjść zanim się obudzi — pokręcił głową, wchodząc do środka.  
— Po prostu mnie olał — starał się udawać, że wcale się tym nie przejął. — Domyślił się, że jestem niepełnoletni.  
Weszli po cichu na górę, a Raquelle szybko odłożyła laptopa i słodycze na o bok, żeby mogli usiąść na łóżku.  
— Powiedział ci „jesteś za młody, nie będziemy się ruchać"? — powiedziała z pełną buzią, jedząc czekoladę. Gdyby nie to, że był wkurzony i smutny, pewnie droczyłby się z nią, że będzie gruba, ale zamiast tego, tylko zwinął się w kulkę, kładąc na jej kolanach.  
— Zaczął mi wmawiać, że jest za stary i ja wcale nie chcę tego z nim robić — podniósł się. — On nie jest nawet dziesięć lat starszy, a chciał prawić mi morały, jakby był moim ojcem.  
— Ale mógłby być twoim tatusiem — Louis posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie, a dziewczyna pogładziła go po głowie. — Żartowałam, Lou. Poza tym, Harry wcale nie był aż taki przystojny.  
— Kłamiesz.  
— Dobra, ale obiecuję, że w następnym razem znajdziesz kogoś lepszego — uśmiechnęła się. — A jak ubierzesz te czarne spodnie, to każdy będzie twój.  
— Rocky, mam prawie wszystkie spodnie czarne. — jęknął, sięgając po czekoladę. — Będę gruby.  
— Te co ostatnio kupiliśmy, jak byliśmy na zakupach — odpowiedziała. Tyłek Louis wyglądał w nich naprawdę genialnie. — Chcesz coś obejrzeć?  
— Chcę spać — mruknął tylko, po czym rozebrał spodnie i wszedł pod kołdrę. Był pewien, że Raquelle przewróciła oczami na to, że Louis zamierza spać w jej łóżku.  
Poczuł, że dziewczyna kładzie się koło niego i przytula go. Poczuł się trochę lepiej, jednocześnie ręka Raquelle była zdecydowanie zbyt lekka i kobieca i zapewne nie mogła równać się z tą od Harry'ego.  
— Jesteś śliczny, Harry to idiota, skoro cię nie chciał — szepnęła mu do ucha i to ostatnie, co Louis usłyszał przed snem.  
Louis jakoś przeżył ten tydzień, później następny Był cały czas nieobecny, ale dzięki Raquelle czuł się lepiej. Dziewczyna tłumaczyła mu, że Harry to po prostu pierwsza osoba, która mu odmówiła, dlatego tak to przeżywa. Louis jednak czuł, że to coś więcej, bo on tylko chciał zobaczyć Harry'ego, nie musieli nic robić. W końcu poczuł się gotowy do wyjścia na miasto i rozerwania się.  
— Czwarty raz — powiedział do Raquelle, gdy znaleźli się już w klubie.  
— To wyjątkowa sytuacja — odpowiedziała tylko, po czym obydwoje usiedli przy barze. — Poza tym, mam ochotę na Tequille Sunrise, a nigdzie nie robią tak dobrych, jak w klubach dla gejów.  
— Przyznaj się, że chcesz poderwać jakiegoś geja.  
— Masz mnie, zawsze marzyłam o kolesiu, który zaakceptuje mój brak cycków — zaśmiała się.  
Spędzili trochę czasu, pijąc i rozmawiając ze Liamem, ich ulubionym barmanem. Było dość wcześnie, ludzie nie byli wystarczająco pijani, żeby zacząć tańczyć.  
— Rocky, przyznaj się, kim jest ten szczęściarz? — spytał od niechcenia Liam, przyrządzając dla kogoś drinka.  
— Nie wiem o czym mówisz — powiedziała speszona dziewczyna.  
— Od miesiąca chodzicie tutaj co tydzień, a ty zawsze wychodzisz przed dwunastą, po wypiciu dwóch czy trzech drinków — wymienił spokojnie. — Jeśli to nie krzyczy „mam chłopaka", to ja nie jestem najlepszym barmanem w całej Anglii.  
— Nie jesteś nawet najlepszym barmanem w tym klubie — posłała mu buziaka.  
— Rocky, nie lubię jak masz przede mną sekrety — dodał ze smutkiem Louis.  
— To nie jest nic poważnego, nie chciałam ci mówić, dopóki nie będę pewna na sto procent — wytłumaczyła się. Louis doskonale ją rozumiał i wiedział, że jak będzie gotowa, to o wszystkim mu powie. — Lou, idziemy potańczyć?  
Szybko się zgodził i wyszedł z Raquelle na parkiet. W tym miejscu było głośniej, bardziej tłoczno, a ciężki basy przepełniały umysł Louisa. Dziewczyna trzymała go za nadgarstek, prowadząc na sam środek.  
Na początku tańczył trochę nieśmiało, delikatnie poruszał się w rytm muzyki. Starał się nie zgubić Rocky, która teraz delikatnie muskała jego dłoń, jakby uspokajając, że wciąż tu jest. Louisowi podobała się piosenka, która właśnie leciała, leniwie poruszał się, nie myśląc o niczym. I to jest właśnie wybawienie, przez alkohol, głośna muzykę i tych wszystkich ludzi wokół jego umysł był cudownie pusty.  
— Zabaw się trochę — Raquelle nachyliła się do niego i wręcz krzyknęła do jego ucha. Poczuł, jak puściła jego dłoń i przez chwilę dostał ataku paniki. Dziewczyna jednak wciąż była przy nim, jednocześnie pozwalając, żeby mężczyźni wokół zbliżyli się do Louisa.  
Nie był zaskoczony, gdy poczuł, że obce dłonie dotykają jego bioder. Złapał wzrok dziewczyna, która tylko kiwnęła głową, nie przestając tańczyć. Dziewczyna kręci biodrami, co jakiś czas odgarniając swoje długie włosy. To zabawne, że gdyby byli w zwyczajnym klubie, pewnie to ona byłaby otoczona napalonymi kolesiami, tutaj jednak tańczy samotnie. Louis uśmiechnął się do niej i poruszył się śmielej, starając się naśladować, jej ruchy. Było mu trochę duszno, krople potu pojawiły się na jego plecach.  
Poczuł, że te obce, duże dłonie powoli badały jego ciało. Mężczyzna za nim, dotykał jego bioder, brzucha, delikatnie przytulając się do niego, zmniejszając odległość między ich ciałami. Louis wypchnął tyłek do tyłu, czując, erekcje mężczyzny. Lubi czuć się pożądany i kompletnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nieznajomy ocierał się o niego, a on spojrzał ostatni raz na Raquelle, która tańczyła przy grupce facetów, oddalając się od Louisa. Nie przejął się tym specjalnie, liczyło się to, co działo się z jego ciałem.  
Muzyka robiła się coraz głośniejsza, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, przez jego przyspieszony puls. Przymknął oczy, wiedząc, że jeśli to zrobi, nie zobaczy już przyjaciółki, która zniknie w tłumie. Rozkoszował się dotykiem na całym swoim ciele, czując jak dłonie mężczyzny sunęły po jego klatce piersiowej.  
Louis nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale zaczął wyobrażać sobie, że jest za nim Harry, który go pożąda i pragnie poznać całe jego ciało. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zaczął bardziej odważnie poruszać się na parkiecie.  
— Jesteś taki śliczny — powiedział do jego ucha mężczyzna, a Louis wzdrygnął się na dźwięk jego głosu. — Wszyscy w tym klubie chcieliby być na moim miejscu.  
I może Louis był zdesperowany, ale to wystarczyło, żeby poddał się mu całkowicie. Wygiął plecy, żeby bardziej nacisnąć na krocze nieznajomego. Mężczyzna jęknął, a Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Cieszył się, że tak na niego działał.  
Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś mocno chwycił go za ramię i odciągnął od faceta za nim. W pierwszej chwili otworzył oczy i zaczął szukać wzrokiem Raquelle, która jednak już dawno zniknęła w tłumie. Później poczuł się zdrenowany, że ktoś odsunął go od tego mężczyzny, a co ważniejsze odsunął go od myśli o Harrym.  
Louis poczuł, że ktoś chwycił jego nadgarstek i odciąga go od parkietu. Chciał się odwrócić, żeby zobaczyć, kto był na niego aż tak napalony, jedyne co widział to tłum ludzi, którzy nie zwracali na niego uwagi.  
Myślał, że mężczyzna prowadzi go do łazienki, ale ten pociągnął go do drzwi wyjściowych. Louis chciał protestować, wrócić do tamtego faceta, ale nagle, pomimo ciemności, zobaczył kto, trzymał jego nadgarstek. Poczuł się sparaliżowany i bez problemu wyszedł z nim z klubu. Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi i w tej samej chwili uderzyła niego fala ziemnego, orzeźwiającego powietrza.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — krzyknął Harry. Jego oczy były ciemne, wyglądał na porządnie zdenerwowanego.  
— Byłem blisko poderwania tego kolesia, dzięki za przeszkodzenie — powiedział sarkastycznie, kierując się do drzwi. Harry znowu złapał jego nadgarstek, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. — Nie potrzebuję opiekunki.  
— Louis, właśnie znalazłem cię, praktycznie pieprzącego się z jakimś kolesiem, na środku parkietu. Znałeś go w ogóle? — chłopak spuścił wzrok. — Tak myślałem.  
— Co cię interesuję z kim to robię? — prychnął. Harry był teraz kilka centymetrów id jego twarzy i odsunięcie się od niego, wymagało od Louisa ogromnej determinacji. — Miałeś swoją szansę, którą zmarnowałeś.   
— To nie tak...  
— A jak? Bawiłeś się mną cały wieczór, wysyłałeś sygnały, że ci się podobam, a potem nagle postanowiłeś mnie olać i wrócić do domu sam — powiedział zdenerwowany. Czuł się lepiej, gdy wykrzyczał to Harry'emu w twarz. — Myślałeś, że będę płakać i czekać aż jakimś cudem cię spotkam, a ty łaskawie uznasz, że chcesz mnie pieprzyć? Dzięki, ale wolałem to robić z kimś, komu się podobam.  
— Podobasz się wszystkim, Louis — Harry złapał go za ramiona i przycisnął do ściany. — Wszyscy w tym klubie pożerali cię wzrokiem, nie chciałem, żeby ktoś cię wykorzystał.  
— Nie pomyślałeś, że może ja chcę, żeby ktoś to zrobił? — spojrzał się jego oczy. Harry opierał się jedną dłonią o ścianę, a drugą wciąż przytrzymywał Louisa za nadgarstek. — Nie decyduj za mnie, nie wiesz nic o moim życiu.  
— Wiem więcej niż ci się wydaję — warknął. — Louis Tomlinson, masz siedemnaście lat, nieskończone, bo urodziłeś się 24 grudnia. Chodzisz do Ashbourne, za którą oczywiście płaci twój tata.  
— Zajebiście, śledziłeś mnie? — starał się brzmieć pewnie, jednak był trochę przerażony informacjami, jakie posiada Harry.  
— Wystarczy, że mój przyjaciel spotyka się z twoją Raquelle — zabrał dłoń z nadgarstka Louisa, wiedząc, że chłopak nie zmierza się stamtąd ruszyć. — Znasz go, Niall Horan. Uczy twoja przyjaciółką na dodatkowym hiszpańskim.   
— Oni się spotykają? — Louis przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy Harry kiwnął głową. Dobrze znał nauczyciela Rocky, sam kiedyś brał u niego korki. Zrozumiał dlaczego Raquelle ostatnimi czasy trochę się zmieniła, ale wiedział, że nie mogła mu od tak powiedzieć o sekretnym związku z nauczycielem. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że pan Horan wyjawia ci informacje informację o wszystkich uczniach, którym dawał korki?  
— Nawet nie wiedziałem, że cię uczył. Niall pisał z Raquelle, która wysłała mu wasze zdjęcie. Zobaczyłem je przez przypadek i, boże, Louis jesteś najpiękniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego widziałem — Louisowi podobało się, że Harry nie nazwał go chłopcem. — Musiałem się dowiedzieć kim jesteś, rozumiesz? To było silniejsze ode mnie.  
— Raquelle ci pomogła?  
— Nie wiedziała o niczym. Musiałem długo namawiać Nialla, żeby mi powiedział, kim jesteś. W końcu, gdy dowiedziałem się, że masz szesnaście lat...  
— Siedemnaście — wtrącił się.  
— ... wiedziałem, że to złe — dokończył zdanie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co powiedział Louis. — Ale musiałem cię jakoś spotkać. Raquelle powiedziała Niallowi, że idzie z tobą do klubu dla gejów. Nie wiem, kto bardziej cieszył się z twojej orientacji, ja czy Niall, który nie musiał być o ciebie zazdrosny. Chciałem tam od razu pójść, ale stchórzyłem.  
— Bałeś się pójść do klubu dla gejów? — zaśmiał się Louis.  
— Nie miałem wcześniej okazji — wzruszył ramionami. — Zadzwoniłem do Zayna, który jest stałym bywalcom takich miejsc i poprosiłem, żeby poszedł tam ze mną. Miał czas w następny piątek, dlatego Niall poprosił Raquelle, żeby nie chodziła już do zwykłych klubów.  
— Czyli to przez ciebie moja przyjaciółka nie mogła się normalnie zabawić? — starał się być zdenerwowany, ale nie potrafił. To, jak Harry starał się go poznać, było dla niego ogromnym komplementem.  
— Przepraszam, ale, boże, kiedy zobaczyłem cię wtedy po raz pierwszy na żywo — przerwał na chwilę. — Jesteś piękny. Potem jak jeszcze zamówiłeś mi tego drinka. Ja w życiu nie zrobiłbym tego, bałbym się, że możesz mnie odrzucić.  
— Harry, jesteś najgorętszym kolesiem jakiego wydziałem — wypalił Louis i zrozumiał, że jego plan „udawaj, że Harry kompletnie cię nie interesuję" jest niemożliwy do wykonania.  
— Przestań, najpierw gapiłeś się na Zayna i dopiero potem mnie zauważyłeś — zaśmiał się. — Louis, chciałem cię jak najlepiej poznać. Dowiedzieć się czegoś o tobie, ale od ciebie, nie od twoich znajomych. Byłeś taki słodki i kochany, nie mogłem się tobą nacieszyć.   
— Skoro tak bardzo ci się podobam, to czemu mnie olałeś? — Harry posmutniał.  
— To nie tak, Louis. Ja chciałem to z tobą zrobić, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Bałem się, że ty potraktujesz mnie jako przygodę, a ja nie chciałem nią być.  
— Czyli nie chodziło o mój wiek? — spytał z nadzieją.  
— Na początku miałem pewne opory, ale ty jesteś dojrzalszy niż typowy szes... siedemnastolatek — zaśmiali się. — Nie wytrzymałbym, gdybyś po nocy spędzonej ze mną, po prostu odszedł i ja już nie miałbym szansy cię zobaczyć, dotknąć. Wolałem odstawić cię do domu i zapomnieć, wiedząc, że nie będziesz mój.  
— I postanowiłeś dzisiaj iść do klubu, żeby poderwać kogoś i zapomnieć?  
— Nie mógłbym o tobie zapomnieć — nerwowo poprawił swoje włosy. — Przyszedłem, żeby cię pilnować?  
— Co?  
— Wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale nie chciałem, żebyś zrobił coś, czego będziesz żałować. Domyśliłem się, że będziesz chciał jakoś odreagować to, co zrobiłem.  
— Domyśliłeś się? — spytał z niedowierzaniem Louis.  
— Dobra, byłem pewien. Raquelle cały zeszły tydzień nie widziała się z Niallem, bo pocieszała przyjaciela.  
— Skąd wiedziałeś, że chodziło o mnie? — prychnął.  
— Skarbie, chodzi mi o to, że jak dowiedziałem się, że idziecie znowu do tego klubu, musiałem to sprawdzić — przygryzł wargę. — Sprawdzić ciebie i upewnić się, że jesteś bezpieczny.  
— Jakbym był małym dzieckiem.  
— Jakbyś był mój — wypalił i szybko znowu zaczął mówić, nie dając Louisowi czasu na wtrącenie czegoś. — Chciałem cię tylko zobaczyć, naprawdę. Ale potem zauważyłem, jak tańczysz z tym kolesiem...  
— Nie mów mi, że byłeś zazdrosny — droczył się.  
— Kurwa, byłem cholernie zazdrosny — szepnął do jego ucha, a Louisa przeszły dreszcze. — Nie mogłem znieść widoku ciebie, ocierającego się o tego kolesia. Byłeś taką dziwką Louis, on mógł zrobić z tobą, co tylko chciał prawda?  
— Chciałem ciebie — wyjęczał i nie wierzył, że właśnie zaczyna mu się poddawać. Louis mimo tego, ze był na dole, lubił mieć kontrolę, teraz jednak całkowicie zatapiał się w głosie Harry'ego.  
— Nie wyglądało na to — kontynuował. — Wszyscy na ciebie patrzyli i tak bardzo cię pragnęli. Widziałem to pożądanie w ich oczach. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić.  
Ciepły oddech Harry'ego drażnił jego szyję, a Louis wypchnął biodra do przodu, żeby uzyskać trochę tarcia, ale mężczyzna odsunął się.  
— Harry...  
— Jesteś taki chętny — mruknął do jego ucha. — Cały wieczór droczyłeś się ze mną, wyglądając tak pięknie i tak cudownie tańcząc. Wiem, że myślałeś wtedy o mnie.  
Harry złapał jego pośladki, ugniatając je mocno, a Louis bezwstydnie jęknął. Mężczyzna uciszył go, stykając ich usta razem. Harry przygryzł jego wargę, a chłopak złapał go za włosy, wtapiając w nie place. Marzył o tym, od chwili, gdy go zobaczył. Wcale nie przeszkadzało mu to, że są przed klubem i w każdej chwili ktoś może ich zobaczyć. Liczyły się tylko usta i język Harry'ego, która tak idealnie pasowały do jego własnych.  
Mężczyzna oderwał się od niego, dłonie jednak cały czas trzymając na jego tyłku.  
— Lou, skarbie, pojedziemy do mnie? — wysapał, a Louis uśmiechnął się na myśl, że w jednej chwili znów pojawił się super-opiekuńczy Harry. — Napisz najpierw do Raquelle, żeby się nie martwiła.  
— Powinienem się ciebie bać — powiedział cicho. — Jesteś takim stalkerem.  
— Jesteś taki pyskaty — odpowiedział, muskając ustami jego ucho. — Grzeczni chłopcy tak nie robią.  
Louis nie miał pojęcia, czy woli opiekuńczą, czy władczą wersję Harry'ego, bo obydwie wydawały mu się cudowne. Zdecydował się, jednak grać dalej:  
— Nie jestem grzeczny.  
— Ktoś tu naprawdę chcę zostać ukarany — Harry odsunął się od niego, pozbawiając tyłek Louisa, dotyku jego dłoni.  
Złapał go za rękę i zaprowadził na ulicę, gdzie znowu czekała taksówka. Louis podejrzewał, że taksówkarze po prostu tutaj czekają, wiedząc, że prędzej czy później, jakaś napalona para wyjdzie z klubu.  
Usiedli z tyłu i Harry podał mężczyźnie adres. Louis zorientował się, że mieszka w tej samej dzielnicy, zaledwie kilka ulic od niego. Napisał do Raquelle, że jest bezpieczny, a ona praktycznie od razu odpisała „Chcę zdjęcia".  
Harry położył dłoń na jego kolanie i poklepał je, uspokajająco. Louis jednak wciąż myślał nad wszystkim, co powiedział mu mężczyzna. To oczywiste, że powinien się go bać, za o całe śledzenie, ale jakoś nie potrafił.   
Harry zapłacił za taksówkę, gdy podjechali pod blok, w którym mieszkał. Był to nowoczesny, strzeżony budynek i zanim znaleźli się na klatce, mężczyzna musiał kilka razy wpisywać jakieś kody. Okej, może zajęło mu to trochę dłużej, niż normalnie, przez Louisa, który przewieszony przez jego szyję, całował go.  
— Zapamiętaj je — poradził Harry, a chłopak od razu zrozumiał jego aluzję.  
Weszli do windy, a Louis nie chciał tracić, ani chwili, dlatego zaczął rozpinać koszulę Harry'ego. Nie zajęło mu to zbyt długo, bo oczywiście, ten musiał chodzić w rozpiętej do połowy.  
Louis nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem Harry w końcu trafił kluczem do zamka, ponieważ robił to całkowicie na omacku, całując chłopaka i drugą ręką trzymając jego tyłek. Weszli do środka i tej samej chwili Harry zdjął z siebie koszulę. Louis może się założyć, że w drodze do sypialni zrzucili coś, ale żaden z nich specjalnie się tym nie przejął.  
Harry pochylił się nad nim, wciąż go całując. Louis wtopił place w jego loki, delikatnie pociągając. Zaczyna się wiercić i ocierać o udo Harry'ego, które wylądowało miedzy jego nogami. Poczuł, jak Harry uśmiecha się podczas pocałunku, ostatni raz, przygryzając jego wargę, zanim odrywa się od niego.  
Louis otwiera oczy i widzi go nad sobą, z poważną miną. Wie, że ten udaję i będzie grał, a on ma zamiar idealnie wpasować się jego grę.  
— Jesteś taki chętny. Nieładnie tak ocierać się, żeby dawać tylko sobie przyjemność — powiedział, a Louis z trudem powstrzymał jęk. Besztający go Harry to coś, co chłopak wręcz ubóstwia. — Najpierw pozwalałeś się dotykać innym, teraz chcesz jak najszybciej dojść. Jesteś naprawdę niegrzeczny.  
— Przepraszam... — wyszeptał, a Harry tylko pokręcił głową.  
— Trochę już na to za późno — ton jego głosu przyprawia go o dreszcze. — Będę musiał cię ukarać.  
I Louis właśnie doszedł do wniosku, że nie pragnął w swoim życiu niczego bardziej od kary. Postanowił jednak dalej odgrywać swoją rolę, dlatego zrobił maślane oczy i siląc się na najsłodszy głos, powiedział:  
— Będę już grzeczny.  
— W to nie wątpię — Harry zdjął z Louisa koszulkę i zajął się rozpinaniem spodni. Przejechał dłonią po jego nagiej klacie i przygryzł wargę. Nachylił się nad jego szyją i wyszeptał: — Najpierw pokaże ci, że jesteś tylko mój.  
Zaczął powoli ssać szyje Louisa, pozostawiając na niej czerwone ślady. Po raz pierwszy ktoś robił mu malinki, wcześniej nigdy na to nie pozwalał. Teraz jednak czerpał z tego ogromną przyjemność, gdy czuł mokre usta na swoim ciele i mógł ciągnąć Harry'ego za włosy.  
— Bardzo zdenerwowałeś mnie dzisiaj, gdy tak tańczyłeś z tamtym kolesiem — urwał, żeby przycisnąć język do sutka Louisa. — Wszyscy tak cię pragnęli, byłeś w stanie oddać się komukolwiek.  
— Chcę ciebie — Louis nigdy nie spodziewał się, ze jego sutki są aż tak wrażliwie.  
— Chciałeś, żeby ktoś cię pieprzył, prawda? — Harry całuje klatkę piersiową Louisa. — Byłeś taki napalony, mogłeś zrobić wszystko, o co by cię poprosili.  
— Nie chciałem cię drenować — Louisowi jakimś cudem udało się złożyć zdanie. Dotyk ust na całym jego ciele skutecznie mu to utrudniał.  
— Wiem, skarbie — Harry całuje słodko Louisa. — Ale i tak muszę cię ukarać, wiesz o tym?  
Louis kiwnął głową, nie wiedział, czemu tak mu ufa i pozwala robić ze sobą wszystko. Harry uśmiechnął się i pogładził dłonią jego policzek.  
Szybko jednak zniżył się, żeby płynnym ruchem zdjąć z niego spodnie, wraz z bokserkami. Penis Louisa leżał na jego brzuchu, na wpół twardy i mocno zaczerwieniony. Harry polizał swoją dłoń, po czym dotyka go, a chłopak nie powstrzymuje jęku. Wypycha swoje biodra, czekając aż Harry poruszy ręką.  
— Mógłbym ci nie pozwolić dojść — powiedział Harry, który zastanawiał się nad karą dla Louisa. W tej samej chwili, poruszył w górę i w dół dłoń, na jego penisie, dotykając palcem główkę. Chłopak przygryzł wargę, a Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco i zatrzymał się. — Właśnie tak. Doprowadzałbym cię na krawędź, a potem zwalniał. Co o tym sądzisz?  
Louis miał ochotę wyśmiać ten pomysł i kazać mu się pieprzyć, ale musiał być bardziej potulny.  
— Zasłużyłem na karę — odpowiedział, a Harry'emu bardzo spodobała się jego potulność.  
— Jesteś taki grzeczny, Louis — znowu poruszył dłonią. — Nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Wyglądasz tak dobrze. Louis jęknął, gdy Harry znowu się od niego osunął i usiadł na łóżka. Spojrzał na niego zachęcająco. — Połóż się na brzuchu.  
Od razu wykonał jego polecenie, nie wiedząc jeszcze co go czeka. Harry włożył rękę pod jego brzuch i uniósł go lekko.  
— Wypnij się — polecił, a Louis musiał przygryźć wargę, bo mężczyzna przypadkowo (był pewien, że to tylko wyglądało na przypadek) dotknął jego penisa. — Louis, ile masz lat?  
— Siedemnaście — odpowiedział i poczuł jak silna dłoń Harry'ego uderza go w pośladek. Nie zrobił tego mocno, mimo to zapewne został czerwony ślad. — Szesnaście.  
— Grzeczny chłopiec — pogładził miejsce, które przed chwilą uderzył. — A od ilu lat można wchodzić do takich klubów?  
— Od osiemnastu — powiedział po chwili, bo zastanawiał się, czy nie pomylić się, tylko po to, żeby dostać kolejnego klapsa.  
— Właśnie — ręka Harry'ego podążyła od kręgosłupa Louisa, prostu w dół, zahaczając o jego dziurkę, ale nie dotykając jej. — Więc, ile lat ci brakuję, żeby móc tam legalnie wchodzić?  
— Dwa — poczuł kolejne uderzenie, przez co jęknął, bo się go nie spodziewał. Był pewien, że dobrze odpowiedział.  
— Pełnym zdaniem, skarbie — Louis miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.  
— Brakuje mi dwóch lat — odpowiedział, a Harry pogładził jego pośladek.  
— Jesteś taki grzeczny, dlatego dzisiaj dostaniesz tylko dwa klapsy — zauważył, że powiedział to, jakby był pewien, że to nie ich ostatni raz, a Louisowi wcale to nie przeszkadza.  
Harry uderzył go dwa razy, dużo mocniej niż wcześniej, a Louis wydał z siebie tylko cichy jęk. Jego pośladki trochę go piekły, ale mężczyzna, uspokajał go, pocierając je ręką.  
Louis poczuł, że Harry schodzi z łóżka, ale nie miał siły ani odwagi zmienić swojej dotychczasowej pozycji. Dlatego czekał wypięty, aż mężczyzna wróci i zajmie się nim.  
— Skarbie, połóż się na plecach — błyskawicznie wykonał jego poleceni, opierając się na jednej z poduszek. Louis otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zobaczył go całkiem nagiego z lubrykantem w dłoni.  
Harry wyglądał idealnie i chłopak, pomyślał, że mógłby dojść od samego patrzenia się na niego. Lustrował go wzrokiem z góry na dół, podziwiając każdy skrawek jego ciała. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, widząc Louisa takim stanie.  
— Jesteś duży — powiedział, zapominając o tej całej grze i byciu grzecznym chłopcem. Widok nagiego Harry'ego całkowicie przyćmił jego umysł.  
Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko położył się na brzuchu, pomiędzy nogami Louisa. Jego włosy łaskotały chłopaka w uda, przez co zachichotał. Harry spojrzał się na niego, lekko marszcząc czoło.  
— Co jest? — spytał, kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze.  
— Twoje włosy mnie łaskoczą — Harry natychmiast przysunął się pokręcił głową, żeby kosmyki muskały uda chłopaka, sprawiając, że jeszcze głośniej zaczął się śmiać. Louis nie wierzył, że ten sam Harry, który jeszcze przed chwilą dawał mu klapsy i mówił do niego tym swoim głębokim głosem, teraz postanowił go łaskotać. I to było tak niedorzecznie słodkie, że Louis się rozpływał. — Harry proszę...  
Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami i maksymalnie się rozciągając, sięgnął do nocnej szafki i wyciągnął z niej gumkę do włosów. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, gdy zobaczył, jak Harry zapina swoje włosy w roztrzepanego koka.  
— Będę ci robił loda, nie chcę żebyś cały czas się śmiał — oznajmił, a Louis przygryzł wargę. Harry po chwili zbliżył swoje usta do penisa Louisa i polizał go, patrząc mu się w oczy.   
Widok był obsceniczny, Louis nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, poza jęczeniem i wypychaniem bioder. Harry w końcu wziął go do buzi i zassał główkę. Chłopak położył się wygodniej na swoich łokciach, żeby móc go dokładnie obserwować. Wargi Harry'ego zacieśniły się wokół niego, lizał językiem całą jego długość. Mężczyzna robił to boleśnie powoli, brał go coraz głębiej, żeby zaraz potem ponownie przenieść się na główkę.  
Harry przymknął swoje oczy, wyglądając, jakby rozkoszował się tym, co robił. Kości policzkowe bardziej wystawały, przez sposób w jaki go ssał. Jego usta były mocno zaczerwienione i spuchnięte, ale Harry nie przejmował się tym, tylko starał się wziąć go całego.  
Louis szarpnął mocniej biodrami, a Harry otworzył szerzej usta, trzymając język na podstawie jego penisa. Poczuł, jak jego czubek dotyka gardła mężczyzny i wtedy zaczął jęczeć. Harry znowu przeniósł się na główkę, na zmianę liżąc i ssąc ją. Mężczyzna wydaje z siebie ciche pomruki i wygląda tak nieziemsko dobrze.  
Nagle z głośnym mlaśnięciem odrywa się od jego penisa, nie zwracając uwagi na niezadowolenie Louisa. Przez chwilę ciężko oddychał na jego wilgotnego członka, po czym uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po lubrykant, który zostawił na łóżku.  
Louis dyszał głośno, gdy patrzył jak Harry nalewał płyn na swoje place i starał się go ogrzać.  
— Jesteś takim bałaganem — zamruczał, po czym bez ostrzeżenia włożył w Louisa palec. Chłopak zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy poczuł, poczuł, jak Harry się w nim porusza. Już dawno marzył, żeby te długie palce się w nim znalazły, ale to było dużo lepsze niż w jego wyobrażeniach. — Taki piękny, grzeczny chłopiec.  
Louis rozszerzał nogi, nie czując się z tym wcale jak dziwka i po prostu pozwalał Harry'emu na wszystko. Ten dołożył drugi palec i dopiero teraz czuł się cudownie rozciągany. Mężczyzna krzyżował w nim swoje palce, cały czas, mówiąc, jak cudowny jest Louis.   
— Trzeci... — wyszeptał Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, bez zastanowienia, wkładając w niego trzeci palec.  
Harry wkładał w niego głęboko trzy place, po czym zaraz je wyciągnął i mocno wbił z powrotem. Louis jęczał głośno, gdy mężczyzna go pieprzył. Nie był pewien czy to go bolało, czy było po prostu lepsze od wszystkiego, co go w życiu spotkało. Szybko przyzwyczaił się do rytmu, jaki nadaje Harry, a mimo to wstrzymywał oddech, za każdym razem, gdy Harry wbijał swoje place. Drugą dłoń opierał na biodrze Louisa, co jakiś czas je podszczypując.  
Chłopak w końcu nie wytrzymał, był mu tak dobrze, ale chciał dojść od kutasa Harry'ego, nie jego placów. Dlatego złapał mężczyznę za rękę, zatrzymując. Tamten znowu się uśmiechnął i wyciągnął z niego place. Louis poczuł nieprzyjemną pustkę, podczas, gdy Harry założył prezerwatywę i nawilżył swojego penisa. Wszedł w niego, cudownie go wypełniając.  
Harry naprawdę był duży, ale co innego widzieć to, a co innego czuć w sobie. Miał wrażenie, że jego penis dotarło jego najgłębszej części i położył się na łóżku, pozwalając, żeby Harry go pieprzył. Mężczyzna oparł się dłonie nad głową Louisa i wchodził w niego, sapiąc. Chłopak zamknął oczy, ale zaraz usłyszał głos Harry'ego:  
— Patrz się na mnie, skarbie.  
Louis spojrzał się w jego oczy, przygryzł wargę. Harry wyglądał tak dobrze, górując nad nim . Po chwili dotarł do prostaty chłopaka i wtedy Louis po prostu się rozpłynął. Bezwstydnie jęczał, a włosy Harry'ego opadały mu na twarz. Musiał gdzieś zgubić swoją gumkę do włosów, a Louis pociągnął za loki, żeby ten go pocałował.  
Właściwie, nie można było tego nazwać pocałunkiem. W momencie, gdy Harry dotknął jego penisa i poruszył dłonią, pocałunek zamienił się w niechlujne obijanie się językami.  
Wystarczyło kilka ruchów, do tego, żeby Louis doszedł, krzycząc imię Harry'ego. Ubrudził spermą swoją klatkę piersiową i brzych Harry'ego. Mężczyzna jeszcze kilka razy poruszył się w nim, zanim wyszedł. Zdjął prezerwatywę, po czym wziął swojego penisa w dłoń.  
— Lou, mogę? — spytał, a Louis jest w stanie jedynie pokiwać głową. Był zmęczony i tak cudownie wypierzony, że było mu obojętne, gdzie skończy Harry.  
Mężczyzna ostatecznie doszedł, pokrywając klatkę Louisa swoją spermą. Chłopak oddychał ciężko, gdy Harry wziął chusteczki i dokładnie ich wytarł, po czym położył się obok.  
— Zostajesz na noc — oznajmił tylko, a Louis nie miał siły i ochoty się sprzeciwiać. Miał ochotę zasypiać i budzić się przy Harrym codziennie.


End file.
